


something random //

by dalphaengi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalphaengi/pseuds/dalphaengi
Summary: Some story about the journey of a girl who had what she calls a "fuwubu" for the first time a few months after her two devastating heartbreaks.STATUS:ONGOING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A personal project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON: 01  
> EPISODE: 01  
> TITLE: Singularity (1)

May is not a virgin anymore, or at least according to societal standards. Virginity, for her, is just a social construct anyway. Which means, she can be subjective about it: that she is still a virgin until she can experience at least one satisfactory fuckery.

She had experienced two of it already, from her two boyfriends—or specifically, her now-exes.

Let's call them Manwan and Mantu.

The first one, they were celebrating their first anniversary together at an island somewhere off Cebu, in Manwan's relatives' house where their moans were muffled and Manwan's moans were muffled even more because he damn sounded like she was fucking a kid. And she's not into that shit.

The second one, it was in her own room. Her sister left for the night to where only the spaghetti goddess knows she was going—probably to her stupid-ass friends—leaving her and Mantu alone lying on the bed beside each other. Or was that she definitely remember? A second thought occurred in her mind, that it was really the first time when her sister was sound asleep at the other side of their huge mattress on the floor and she stealthily leapt on top of him and sat on his crotch and dry-humped him until she climaxed and dropped her exhausted body unto him.

She broke up with Manwan because he was getting too demanding with his need to have her by his side always since it had been so long since they were together, but they also lived far apart like the Earth's poles from each other. And she didn't actually like the idea of living together when she was still a pathetic loser who can't even feed and take care of herself well, plus his religion was somewhat a threat to her. It wasn't her ex's entire fault, anyway. The world is just cruel to them.

Mantu was... well, they had an indefinite breakup over Messenger. May was being needy, yes, and she knows that was one hell of an annoyance to him. But she was ticked off with the certainty that he just didn't connect to her at all. She didn't mind what he wants to do with his life. She didn't want him to ask permission every time he wants to do something, she didn't own everything about him. But he never communicates at all; May could as well imagine that she had a dead man for a boyfriend. When she wants to reach out, asking him how things were, he would always say that he was busy and shit. He was—he was busy with his daily routine: work, play, and sleep. She wanted to be in that routine at least once a week, spending some time together. But that routine is locked.

She began to lose hope. People were telling her that her hopelessness for him was invalid since he wasn't cheating her with anyone anyway. She wanted to believe them, that she should be contented with only that, but she knew deep down that it wasn't enough. She wanted his attention.

A bit of attention won't hurt him, right?

That was never given to her in the end. That kind of attention where he at least tried to focus on her and what she wants. Not her material wants but, her decisions in life. She wanted him to respect that. She wanted him to know she is human.

She never felt this bad in a relationship before.

"You never respect my decisions! You only think of yourself!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes. They were in a skywalk; Mantu insisted on meeting her up after he got her text saying she wants a breakup, and he wanted to talk to her about it. He kept saying sorry like a senseless fool.

How can you apologize so insincerely!

"Not a moment when I don't think that you're alright at home," he said in a small voice. He tried to enclose her in his arms but failed; she was taller and bigger than him. "I worry for you."

One big laugh burst out in her head. "Worry? If you were actually worrying, then you should've talked to me in every chance you get, no matter how short those chances. I am here, for fuck's sake!" She pushed him away. "I am fucking breathing. I am not dead to you. I am in a relationship with you! Dumbass! You can talk to other people but why"—she dropped to the stone-pathed floor—"w-why can't you even talk to your own girlfriend?"

May got mad whenever she remembers that incident. How foolish everything was. It wasn't entirely Mantu's fault, though. She was desperate for someone again after her first heartbreak so she immediately took him in when he was flirting with her one night when she went along with her sister to meet some of her friends—friends whose personalities are questionable enough to cut them off in your life immediately upon knowing.

She was currently lying on the single-person mattress that she and her sister both shared. Her sister was out so she was alone in the room, thinking all of the stupid things she experienced in the past, making herself unhappier every minute.

She was supposed to enjoy life now that she's single! She can now date anyone she wants! But it became exhausting in the long run even with just the casual ones, and she ended up deleting her only profile in her favorite dating site. What to do?

Is she supposed to live like this until death? Staying at home and staring into space all the time like some pathetic loser of a bum? What a life then.

Her sister, Cee, suddenly barged in her internal narrative. "Ate, we're going to our cousins' house tonight, are you coming?" Me coming what?

"Yeah," May answered without thinking. Then she quickly said, "No. I feel ugly today. So, no."

Her sister shrugged then left the room again. "Whatever suits you, alright."

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON: 01  
> EPISODE: 02  
> TITLE: Singularity (2)

May ended up in a tricycle, sitting beside her sister in the front part. Her guy cousin and his girlfriend also came along with them. So much for her "no".

It wasn't like she was forced. She wasn't even forced at all. But she kept hating herself inside the four walls of their room, and she needs to stop it by going out instead. After all, what's there to lose?

She needs to enjoy life for a while.

She found out that some of their cousins were celebrating their school-related successes so they're throwing a party in their house. May thought there may be cake and she needed the sweetness to gain her energy back to replace what she lost earlier from too much thought runs.

Upon arrival, she welcomed people with open arms. This was unlike her, as she was very quiet and timid before. Now she acted like she gulped that pride and pranced around people like high.

They were greeted warmly by their relatives, especially their cousins. The older relatives also asked them about their lives, which May only answered briefly but uncertain when it was her turn to be asked. It was lowkey a mess. She wasn't even sure what she is doing with her life now. Is her on-call job even that worth it? Does she even have goals? All she thinks about is death, death, and death recently. But she can't tell that to them.

Some of the older female relatives praised her for her writing skills and her works she used to post online on an account they were friends with. (She secretly made another one for shitposting, and stayed there ever since she and Manwan broke up.) One of them also shared that one of her daughters was also writing stuff recently, poems and novels and such, and May can also answer her with smiles and nods. Just being pretty polite. Or being pretty and polite at the same time. Whatever which.

There was karaoke too, and with a bunch of her cousins that had quite the same age as hers, she also sang her heart out—even singing the songs that she likes but were out of her vocal range. At least she still managed to sound decent.

She'll give herself praise for that.

They went on their way home at one in the morning, along with a guy who was already friends with May's guy cousin and is now becoming fast friends with his girlfriend and her sister. May felt left out while walking behind them. She wanted to join in their conversation but she had been making people uncomfortable since birth so she was having second thoughts instead and listened.

It was quite a walk from her cousins' house to the main road where they were going to ride a trike again. The guy, named April, began talking in a few accents which brought laughter and amazement to everyone including her. Then he began to say words from a local language that were very rude in their own language. She laughed, and in a not-so silent way. It was loud enough to let anyone know she was alive and well.

The main road, in such an unearthly hour, was quiet when they arrived. They had to wait, so they went to amuse themselves. April was doing somersaults in the middle of the road like an idiot. He specialized in parkour, and he shared that he wasn't still good at it, but May thought otherwise. She couldn't help but looked at him with awe; he was just so full of energy, she couldn't catch up even with her imagination. He's amazing.

They finally had a trike to ride in, and so began a journey back home. Except for April, that is. He lived much farther away, so he had to take two more rides. The group exchanged waves of goodbyes and started to trudge their way back to their house like tired snails that traveled from afar.

"No, wait a minute, I'm hungry," Cee suddenly said, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Let's drop by the ngohiong express first and please treat us!"

"Who is treating?" the guy cousin asked.

She pointed a finger at him. "You!"

"You still owe me two-hundred pesos, you know," he stated, matter-of-factly, and everyone except Cee laughed. Nonetheless, he still treated them anyway to bottles of fruit juice, tempura sticks, cups of noodles, and fried chicken with rice.

"Too bad, April is not here," Cee said, her mouth full of food. "He did say he was still hungry."

"You were the one who thought of wanting to eat something all the sudden, you," the guy cousin's girlfriend chimed in, resting her chin lightly on her phone. "But yeah, too bad." One pregnant pause. "By any chance, do you fancy him?"

"The hell with that thought!" Cee shuddered, then waved a hand as if to shoo an imaginary fly away from her face. She them made a vomit act. "Good thing I'm already taken, but even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't bat an eye on that kind of face he has!"

"What did you say his name was?" May asked, interrupting them. She was intrigued, after all.

"April," Cee answered.

"April what?"

Cee gave his family name which seems to be Chinese, but May wasn't sure.

She was browsing on her Facebook feed when she decided to look him up and add him as a friend. Perfect timing, the green circle was lighting up beside his name. She began to talk to him via Messenger that they were eating right now and that he should've come with them. His bemoaning can be felt in his replies. Then, without further trouble, she asked for his number when she overheard her sister being regretful because she didn't get his number.

Something pinged. April did give his number.

But, now... what?

***


End file.
